Docks which are retractable from a body of water are desirable for a number of important reasons. For instance, and particularly on large bodies of water, bad storms can cause heavy waves which may damage a dock that is left extended on the body of water. The frequency of such storms in some areas and the often unavoidable insufficiency of advance warning of such storms make a dock which can be quickly and easily retrieved desirable. In areas where the water freezes in winter, docks must be removed from the water to avoid damage to the dock due to the freezing water. Even in areas where the water does not freeze over in the winter, it is often necessary to remove docks from the water because of substantially higher water levels in the winter. As fall begins to give way to winter, the dock owner must arrange to remove the dock from the water. By this time of the year, however, water temperatures are obviously quite cool. Therefore, those dock owners who must get into the water to retrieve their dock often do so in late summer or very early fall, to avoid working in the cold water. But water activities such as fishing and boating, which are facilitated by a dock, can be pursued well past the time when the water temperature has dropped to an uncomfortably or even dangerously cold level. Therefore, a dock which can be retracted from the water without getting into the water is desirable.
Many people who maintain summer cottages or seasonal homes on large bodies of water occupy the premises only on weekends, holidays, and vacations. Therefore, to prevent unauthorized use of an unattended dock, and to avoid the potential liability associated therewith, it is often advisable to retract the dock from the water for storage during those periods of the recreational season when the premises are left unoccupied. Since weekend and holiday trips to the body of water are often numerous during the recreational season, the dock must be retracted and extended many times. Thus, a quickly and easily retractable and extendible dock is potentially very valuable to the summer cottage or seasonal home owner.
Activities such as fishing and swimming often can be more fully enjoyed, for example, from the middle of a lake rather than the shoreline. Obviously, boats are often used as a base from which to fish and swim at locations distant from the shore. However, a floating dock can be employed just as easily at such a location by using a common boat anchor and line to anchor the dock to the bottom of the body of water, or the floating dock can even be secured to the shoreline by a rope, for instance. Such floating docks are commonly employed at recreational areas to support life guard towers and as safe resting areas for tired swimmers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foldaway floating dock which is easily foldable for storage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a floating dock, as aforesaid, which, when anchored to the shoreline, can be quickly and easily retracted from the body of water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a floating dock, as aforesaid, which requires no tools or power equipment to fold and retract the dock.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a floating dock, as aforesaid, which can be retracted and folded without getting into the water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a floating dock, as aforesaid, which can be quickly and easily extended back onto the water with no tools or power equipment required and without getting into the water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a floating dock, as aforesaid, which is of simple and durable construction and is easily maintainable.